Boy TroubleGirl Trouble
by winxcrazfan209
Summary: Flora is heartbroken and the winx need to help her recover from her sadness!Will Helia want her back or will he stay with out her!
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter one-  
Alfea- Stella's POV**

"Ugh why does this happen every year!?"I asked Flora at the student exchange carnival at Alfea  
"Stella quit being such a baby have fun look the boys are over there lets go say hi"Flora told me  
"Ok fine!Hey were are Bloom and The others"I asked confused they were not greeting the guys well Brandon and Helia are over there and the rest are over there so yea  
"There over in the dorms with Tecna are trying to figure out who robbed the magix board shop"She said  
"whats so important about board yuck"I Said in disgussed  
"Well it was a very old board and it is very important to our elders"She told me  
"Ours whateve your elders no way are they my elders"I said.

Suddenly i saw one of the exchange students walk up to Brandon and Helia!No way am i going to let her flirt with my snookums nu ah!

"Flora look at that girl over there"I said pointing at Snookums.

"hey you brunete you must be a red fountain dude i could tell by your outfit wanna hang sometime"the exchange student said

"Oh it on she had it coming and its coming right now!"I yelled but sadly Flora held me back!  
"Stell calm down Brandon would never fall for her"She told me  
"uh ha look at her with flirting with Helia"i said

"Hey Blue hair one your cute come hang sometime with me"She said

"Oh Lets do it Stella" She said ! Finally she gets Jealous!It Took me a while to make her like that!  
Now we were walking over to them and Flora got in her face!  
"Hey you exchange student stop flirting with our boyfriends"she said jealous!  
"oh i was just giving nice comments"She said acting sweetly  
"Well go say those to someone else but not here"She said practaclly (sorry for my spelling) Screaming  
"Flora calm down"Helia said worrily  
"ok well ill see ya around (whispers to helia)Call me heres my number"She all heard that we arent death duh  
"He will not call you"Flora said all up in her face  
"You wont"The girl asked helia  
"Yea sure"he replied  
"you are?"Flora said scared of loseing him  
"No No"he said  
"You arent"That girl said  
"yea well no i mean i dont know ill see"He said  
"Ok thanks my name is Marina by the way"She said walking away  
"Helia! you betrader i thought i knew you"Flora yelled at him  
"well Flora im not gonna call her like that you see- he said getting inturupted  
"No Helia you dont have to tell me you lost interset in me cause we are Through!"Flora yelled with tears in her eyes running away!

_**Tecnas**__ POV  
_Flora came in crying!That worried didint get to find out what happen so bloom went to talk to her  
_*Flashback*  
Door opens a crying Flora comes in.  
"Flora are you ok"Bloom asked  
"NO Not at all and I HATE HELIA! She yelled  
"Flora what happened"Aisha said but Flora had already slamed the dorm door.  
"oh no something is up Flora would never say she HATES Helia i mean she loves him and i have never heard her say the word Hate in her life"I said worrily  
"Tec's right Bloom go find out what happend and cheer Flora up i will go and ask Stella and Helia what happened!  
__*End Of Flashback*  
__****_

Hey so this is one of my i have written and me and my sis. create a new chapter or episode in our head every night so we are every creative i love you sister well im glad you liked it and plz review thx bye till next time!


	2. What happened?

**-Chapter 2-  
****_What_**** Happened?  
Musa's POV  
**I went outside to the carnival where i found Riven talking to were talking about the race next week all the boys had entered the competion.I was shocked when i found out even Timmy was in it.  
"Hey Musa wheres Bloom"Sky called from a distance  
"Oh hey Sky!Shes in the dorm with the girls trying to figure something out"I said  
"Hey babe"Riven called  
"Hey hon whats up"I asked  
"Nothin and you"He said  
"Well im trying to find now where she is oh yea and Helia there is something going on between him and Flora"I told them  
"Why do you say that..she's totaly fine that would never happen"Sky asked  
"Well for starters Flora came in yelling..._I HATE HELIA.._..yea Sky your right she is totaly fine"I said sarcasticlly  
"Sheesh Musa when did you become Riven!"Sky said  
"Hey i heard that"Riven said  
"That was the point"Sky said while i giggled  
"Anyways...do ya now where they are"I asked impatiently  
"Yea Brandon and Stella are over there with Helia"Riven said  
"Thanks hon see you later"I said walking away  
"Bye be careful even in school"He said

"Hey guys what happened Helia,Flora came in crying saying..._I HATE HELIA..."I said  
"_Man you overdid it"Brandon said  
"You Big B**** what did you do to her"Stella said almost jumping on him but Brandon keeping her back(sorry for the language)  
"Overdid what!Did what!"I yelled confused  
"Well-(you now the whole story you dont need Brandon and Stella retaleing it again so lets just keep moving samthing will happen later on so yea k)  
"HELIA!"I yelled punching him softly on the arm but a little hard"You are so mean i thought you loved Flora but i guess not!"I said  
"No i still love her but i was going to tell her that she is just my sisters friend and that my sister is one of the exchange students she is over there her name is Coral because she was born on a coral reef!"He said  
"Why was she born on a cor-"Brandon said getting inturrupted by Helia  
"Long story dont ask"Helia said  
"So she was born on a coral reef and her name is coral why-"Stella said getting inturrupted  
"I SAID DONT ASK!"Helia yelled making us gasp"Sorry just dont ask"  
"Ok ok"Stella said  
**Hey guys i was writing it but i had to cut it short i was gonna do it until it got to bloom and flora talking but i got to go i hope you understand because we are moving to a new house but i will have more time sense im getting my own room Yay finally! well yea we got to go and paint the rooms and stuff and yesturday i went to a lock in in this church with my friend and ex(bff's boyfriend wow i now right) but we are just friends now so i dont have time right now but anyways thx for reading luv ya and a special thanks to WC 4eva my bff from a long distance even if we dont now each other in real life love you WC 4eva bye!*oh yea the lock in was from 7:30 pm to 7:30 am wow i now anyways bye**


End file.
